<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweat On Your Skin by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776488">The Sweat On Your Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(as best i can im impatient), Fluff, Hands, Holding Hands, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sweat, Teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you. All of you, even the sweat on your skin."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I request you don't show this to them, I don't wish to make them uncomfortable. However, if you do, I'll probably still write if they don't want it taken down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello first chapter thing!!! if the cc in this are uncomfy ill take it down :) i dont actually ship these two really- im merely a pining mlm who heavily relates to george ghgrheghreg yeah heat waves inspired me OJRIGJIOGRJIGR parts of that will probably make their way into this as thats how my brain works- so sorry bout that. uuuuuhhh im a shit writer and this is mostly just me being self indulgent so enjoy? i guess? help OGJEROIJGIOJ;GR please dont bully me for this its a way i cope ghhgrgrjoiewjfewj</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"George’s words burn him, they feel like calloused hands against his cheeks, rough fingers scraping away the flesh above bone."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes this is a lot of me projecting thoughts about my crush, what about it. JGAIORGJGRJ... first chapter baby lets go :) if its well received ill probably try to update often, I really gotta keep my motivation in check. although seeing my crush everyday really keeps my brain fuckin ZOOMIN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s thinking, as always. His thoughts dance behind his eyes that bleed from brown to green, his eyes that hold months and months of yearning in them. The eyes nobody sees. His thoughts dance above his throat, the one that’s clenched tight with unease and pure want as he tries to keep his composure on stream. He’s lucky he decided to not show his face, he’s lucky for that fucking mute button on discord. </p><p>He’s trying so hard to hide it, he’s doing such a good job. That’s what he’s telling himself. His hand grips his mouse hard, the plastic bends and squeaks in his grasp. He doesn’t care. He’s thinking, thinking again, always about George, never a minute without him riddling his brain. </p><p>He’s thinking, he’s Dream for god’s sake, he shouldn’t be so fucki- “-ng done with this shit! Dream! Get your ass back here, George keeps fucking killing me!” Sapnap’s yelling pierces his racing thoughts like an arrow, shattering the wall of panic. </p><p>He breathes, shaky and uneven. He unmutes. “S-” He coughs, hiding the pain in his voice- “Shit sorry, I got sidetracked, Patches is here,” He says, even though his cat is in another room. He brings back the persona. He hides his thoughts, stuffs them farther into the depths of his mind, and farther back down his throat. It burns. </p><p>“It’s fine,” George and Sapnap somehow manage to say together.</p><p>“Hey Dream?” George’s words burn him, they feel like calloused hands against his cheeks, rough fingers scraping away the flesh above bone. He’s anticipating something knowing he’ll receive nothing in return. “pet Patches for me” 'Of course, of course, he’s talking about patches.' He thinks to himself, “of course gogy” 'God I love this man.’ He thinks, he feels. He’s on fire once more. </p><p>His phone sits below his monitor, screen on George’s stream. It’s not fair that he makes him feel this way, he brings all his thoughts to a halt with the simplest of actions. A flip of his hair, a lick of his lips, a smile with his teeth that shine in the lights. He’s forgetting to breathe again.</p><p>“Hey guys -- I know we haven’t been streaming very long but I didn’t sleep well last night. You all okay if I log off?” He speaks, feigning a yawn right after. Sapnap doesn’t buy it, but he doesn’t let it show. </p><p>Looking down at his phone, George looks concerned for a moment, then goes back to smiling before parting his perfect lips and speaking to him. “of course, sleep well dude” Sapnap makes a grunt of agreement.</p><p>‘God he’s perfect, he’s so fucking perfect’ He’s thinking as he disconnects and shuts down his computer. He’s still watching George. Always watching, always thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"All these things he wants to tell him, he knows for the better they’ll go unsaid."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s in bed now, his phone is still on his friend’s stream. He watches, closely, at every movement George makes. He stares, he doesn’t care about the game, he just wants to feel his touch. His breath hitches, he gasps and breathes as his skin lights ablaze. He’s breathless, he’s helpless.</p><p>He’s hot, he’s burning, his skin burns brighter than a thousand hot coals. He’s sweating, drops flowing down and wetting his shirt. He raises a hand to his sweaty forehead, panting and running his hand up to his brown hair and tugging roughly. ‘Why does he do this to me? Why does he make my stomach knot up every time he does something so small?’ He thinks, god he’s always thinking. </p><p>His back arches off the bed, shirt and sheets not wanting to separate as he groans and sighs and wishes he could reach through the screen and let George feel the warmth that courses through his body. He slumps back down, mind racing, hands shaking, he throws his phone across his bed and breathes in as he tries to regain even just a sliver of his composure.</p><p>He breathes, he sighs. He picks up his phone and looks down at a smiling George, laughing away at something Sapnap had done. He flips his hair out of his face while giggling, cheeks flushed soft pink. “He does it all so effortlessly…” Dream thinks aloud, his face is on fire, his brain is fried, he doesn’t know just how George does this to him.</p><p>He begins thinking again, thinking about George’s perfect teeth as he watches his tongue swipe across them, wishing it was his own. He wants nothing more than to dig his nails into George’s hips and kiss him harder than he’s ever been kissed before, he wants to bite his tongue and lick his teeth, he wants to steal his breath away.</p><p>“I want… I want… god I want him. I want you George.” He speaks again, knowing damn well he can’t hear him. All these things he wants to tell him, he knows for the better they’ll go unsaid.</p><p>It hurts, he aches, he knows he won’t ever get to touch him the way he wants to. And god does he want him. He wants him so bad that his heart hurts, he yearns. George’s voice brings him out of his despair- “okay okay guys I think we’ve done enough today -- besides, the cat's bothering me” As he’s finishing, said cat jumps into frame and meows at George. Everyone says their final goodbye’s in the lightning-fast chat before he goes offline.</p><p>Dream looks at his clock. Had it really been an hour since he left? He tosses his phone back on his bed and stares up at his ceiling. He knows he’s absolutely, completely, utterly fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so here's the next chapter :) feedback would be appreciated if you want to give any input :)</p><p>uuuuuuhhhhhhhh sorry the way I talk about things is weird? its just how I am</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lil authors note GJIRJIGIJ</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay okay so about updates, this could be a daily or weekly or even monthly thing? I'm not gonna set a strict schedule I know I just wanna get at least one chapter out every month,,, also chapters are shorter in higher quantity cause that's how I write :) in short bursts</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>